rumores que destrozan
by biankis uchiha
Summary: un one shot de un rumor que dijo un extraño sujeto


_**Hola a todos he estado muy ocupada con la escuela con los exámenes necesito un diez para pasar jajaja pero esta vez tuve tiempo para hacer una pequeña historia acerca de mi pareja favorita: sasuhina. Mis amigos dicen que falta poco para que termine Naruto tal vez unos 4 años y eso si termina, ojala que por kami sama se logre.**_

Rumores que destrozan

Se puede ver a unos 2 niños rubios jugando con otros 2 pelinegros , ambos están disfrutando el campo de entrenamiento, para tener unos escaños 6 o 7 años se ven que son muy buenos con las armas ninjas.

Después de tanto juego, los pequeños se cansan y se retiran a sus hogares, sus casas están por el mismo camino en donde se encuentra un restaurante de ramen, en eso escuchan un comentario de una persona muy conocida por ellos; que hizo que los pequeños se descontrolaran y en vez de ir a comer sus platillos favoritos se dirigieron todos a la torre del hokage.

Al llegar corren a la oficina de hokage y ven a una rubia voluptuosa y muy hermosa.

Tsunade: ¿-que hacen aquí?, ya les he dicho mil veces que no se les va a dar misiones de rango A-

Uno de los niños rubios solo que de ojos azules de nombre Minato se dirige muy serio y apunto de llorar a la cuarta hokage

Minato:-abuela es cierto que mi mama estaba enamorada de tío Sasuke, o mejor dicho, que todavía lo ama y que solo esta con mi papa por agradecimiento-

Tsunade muy seria:-¿quien les ha dicho tal cosa?-

Todos se quedan en silencio, y el pelinegro más grande que el otro de ojos color azabache le dice:- díganos por favor lady tsunade-

Tsunade:-itachi esto no es algo que yo les tenga que decir por que no mejor se esperan a que sus padres vengan.

Se escucha un severo golpe y colapsa una parte de la pared de la torre, el que lo hizo es el rubio más grande de nombre Jiraiya.

Jiraiya observando con sus ojos verdes a tsunade le dice:- no pienso esperar hasta mañana a que vengan responda de una vez vieja tsunade.

Tsunade con un aura realmente peligrosa lo golpea y lo manda a volar hasta que se ve un punto brillante en el cielo.

Tsunade:¡yo no soy ninguna vieja!

Itachi:- responda por favor

Minato:-abuela ¿hasta donde mando a Jiraiya?, por que la ultima vez me trajo algo del pueblo de tío gaara, cree usted que lo haya mandado mas lejos como a la aldea del pájaro, por que así me puede traer …

Lo interrumpe itachi:-concéntrate Minato- con una voz seria y con un aspa negra ahora en sus ojos rojos.

Tsunade:-tranquilízate itachi, y Minato no mande tan lejos a Jiraiya como quisiera va regresar en unos 10 minutos-

Tsunade:-no vas hablar Sasuke-

El pelinegro oculta sus ojos con su pelo, pero corre y abraza a tsunade, ella siente que es mojada por las lágrimas del chiquillo.

Sasuke junior:-¿mama estaba enamora del dobe de tío Naruto y que solo esta con papi por ser lo más cercano que puede estar del baka? Es acaso cierto eso abuela

Tsunade:-me sorprende que digas eso de uno de tus héroes pero creo que es normal, pero sus padres llegaran aquí en una hora, se los puede preguntar-

Itachi va y abraza a su hermano mientras consola a un Minato asustado, en eso llega un adolorido Jiraiya.

Jiraiya:-ayyy me duele mis pompis, pero ¿que paso aquí mientras no estuve?, abuela ya no te diré tus verdades, caí mal, me duele todo el espinazo.-

Tsunade:-si no quieres que te mande lejos entonces cierra tu boca-

Minato:-¿porque papa salió si es el hokage?-

Tsunade:-por que tenia que hacer algunas alianzas para que todo siga en paz-.

En eso Sasuke junior activa su sharingan y corre muy veloz en dirección de Kakashi quien a su vez también lo activa y empieza a pelear, interviene en ese momento itachi.

Itachi:-no es momento para entrenar, maestro Kakashi nos podría contar la historia de nuestros padres-

Kakashi:-estoy leyendo un libro y no tengo tiempo, adiós- desaparece en una nube de humo

Tsunade pensando en lo cobarde que es Kakashi, mientras tanto cerca de la aldea de konoha hay quince personas entrando al territorio ellos son: sai, ino, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, kiba, Hana y Shino, mientras que en medio esta el gran hokage y atrás de ellos resguardando al hokage es: neji, tenten, lee, shikamaru, Temari y Karin.

Cuando ya ven las puertas de su aldea apresuran más los pasos, los reciben con mucha calidez los aldeanos en espera de su gran héroe.

Por su parte tsunade ya ha sentido la presencia por lo que les dice a los niños que esperen un poco más que solo unos minutos.

En eso llegan a la torre todos a presentar su papeleo y la gran mayoría se van a sus hogares a ver a su familia excepto cuatro personas: Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura.

Sakura:-¿que es lo que pasa?-

Tsunade:-los niños quieren saber acerca de sus pasados y además Jiraiya otra vez me dijo vieja-

Naruto:- Jiraiya no se debe decir la verdad eso ya lo sabes-

Se puede sentir un aura muy maligna más bien dos y la primera que reacciona es:

Sakura:-baka deja de ser un mal ejemplo a nuestro pequeño- lo dice y lo golpea tan duro que lo manda a volar.

Minato corre en dirección de Sakura y de un salto esta en brazos de su madre de pelos rosados

Minato:-te extrañe mucho okasa –

Sakura se enternece y lo abraza, se acerca Jiraiya y hace lo mismo. Mientras que con la familia uchiha se puede ver a dos pelinegros abrazando a su padre y mirando con ojos de dolor hacia la pobre Hinata.

Hinata:-¿pero que les sucede niños? Porque no me abrazan acaso les hice algo malo-

Sasuke:-niños contesten-

Itachi:-mamá amabas a tío Naruto o mas bien todavía lo sigues amándolo-

Todos se quedan asombrados excepto la voluptuosa mujer

Tsunade: creo que se deben ir y aclarar todo esto mientras que yo me quedo haciendo el papeleo-.

Todos:-hai-

En eso aparece Naruto

Naruto:-Sakura chan me golpeaste tan duro, si solo estaba aconsejándole a nuestro hijo, que mala eres-

Sakura:-tenemos que hablar con los niños Naruto-con voz seria

Naruto:-¿Qué? Pero todavía son muy pequeños para saberlo, bueno si es así entonces miren cuando una mujer y un hombre tienen necesidades de amarse mas, pues no, mejor con animalitos.

Sasuke:-cállate dobe-

Hinata: -es sobre otra cosa Naruto kun-

Sasuke junior:-ya no le digas Naruto kun dile dobe a ese baka-

Itachi:-entonces todavía lo amas-

Los dos pelinegros empiezan a llorar y los otros dos rubios para ayudarles también comienzan el llanto.

Tsunade:-ya lárguense me molestan los llantos-.

Todos agarran a sus hijos y se dirigen a la residencia uzumaki, que se sitúa en la entrada del clan uchiha por considerarse familia, ingresan a la casa y se acomodan en la sala.

Naruto:-según con lo que entendí es sobre nuestro pasado pues bien miren Sakura amaba a Sasuke pero ya no por que se dio cuenta que es muy débil y que yo era mas poderoso-.

Sasuke lo mira con unos ojos rojos y Hinata lo intenta controlar, y lo logra

Sakura:-cállate si no quieres que esto empeore, pues bien niños debemos de contarle todo pero primero díganme ¿quien les dijo?-

Sasuke junior:-lo dijo Suigetsu -

Sasuke: lo matare cuando lo vea-

Minato:-pero él solo dijo que era extraño como son las cosas de la vida por que tía Hinata amaba a mi papa y mi mama a tío Sasuke-

Itachi:-luego nosotros sacamos nuestras suposiciones del por que, ya que sabemos un poco de la historia de la de la ultima guerra ninja-

Jiraiya: es normal que tía Hinata estuviera enamorada de papá por que él es el mejor-

Itachi:- claro que no mi papá es mejor que el tuyo hasta tu mamá moría por mi papá-

Sasuke:- por ahora eso no importa solo les vamos a aclarar esto-

Hinata:-empiezo yo por favor acérquense-

Sakura:-yo les preparare algo-

Todos:-nooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata:-Naruto kun pidió ramen

Sakura: -ok-

Hinata:- bueno comencemos. Cuando éramos pequeños todos nos conocimos en la academia a su edad y en esa época yo admiraba mucho a Naruto kun y le empecé a tener cariño- .Se pude observar a un Naruto nervioso y sonrojado mirando de reojo a su mejor amigo rival que esta celoso por lo que dijo su esposa.- Sakura chan le gustaba a Sasuke kun como la mayoría de las chicas y Naruto kun amaba y adoraba a ella-

Itachi:-¿y papá a quien quería?

Hinata:-solo estaba pensando en lo que alguna vez hablamos sobre la venganza hacia su tío-

Sasuke:- eso es mitad verdad por que yo también pensaba con quien renacer mi clan y eso era con la única chica linda que no me hacia caso

Itachi y Sasuke junior:-nuestra mamá-. Hinata se sonroja

Naruto:-bueno luego paso que hubo peleas, exámenes y Sasuke se fue de la aldea, después ocurrió la guerra y yo hice que Sasuke regresara gracias a mi fuerza, después Sakura chan cayo ante mis encantos y me rogo por que fuéramos esposos yo acepte por que me lo pidió mucho

Sakura lo golpea tan fuerte que lo deja inconsciente

Sakura:-¡no fue así!

Sasuke: les seguimos contando; gracias al dobe vi mis errores así que regrese y después…

Flash back

Sasuke después de volver a la aldea muchos aldeanos lo miraban con inseguridad por los cometidos del pasados, uno de los días mas calurosos se encontraba arreglando su casa cuando llego Naruto y los demás a ayudarle para que lo más pronto posible terminara en componer en todas las casas del clan uchiha, todos con sus técnicas estaban haciéndolo muy bien.

Una vez terminado se dirigieron a nadar en el lago del clan del símbolo del abanico y se metieron excepto una tímida Hinata, shikamaru por lo perezoso, chouji por estar comiendo y Sasuke por que no se le antojaba el agua. Shikamaru se quedo dormido y chouji fue a comprar mas papitas en eso Hinata le dijo a Sasuke que si podía usar el baño y cual se encontraba el baño mas cercano, él le dijo que si y en donde así que ella se retiro, Sasuke se aseguro que nadie lo estuviera viendo para hacer un clon y dejo la copia con sus amigos mientras que él iba a seguir a Hinata.

Hinata se fue a tomar un baño y mientras se tallaba se acordaba en la soledad de Sasuke y de cómo Naruto estaba muy feliz con Sakura y eso le alegraba mucho por que se dio cuenta que estaba confundiendo la admiración con amor y que en realidad desde que regreso Sasuke cada vez que lo miraba se daba cuenta de lo que sentía y que era la misma sensación de hace años a lo mejor tal vez eso era amor, pero cuando se dio cuenta en todo lo que había pensado se sonrojo y tiro el jabón, cuando alguien se lo paso y era mismo Sasuke, Hinata se desmaya y Sasuke tratando de no tomarla ahí mismo la tapa y la recuesta en su cama. Cuando Hinata se despierta ve Sasuke

Hinata:- gomensai Sasuke san yyyo ya me iiiiba

Sasuke:-soy Sasuke- se acerca mucho a su cara

Hinata:-Sasuke kun

Sasuke le encanto como dijo su nombre y sin importar más la besa

Sasuke:-ahora tu eres mi novia

Hinata se sonroja y trata de no desmayarse

Mientras que en el agua estaba Naruto con Sakura jugando y de vez en cuando dándose besos.

Sasuke y Hinata salieron de la recamara y él la tenia agarrándole la mano así que le dio la noticias a todos que Hinata era su novia o algo así, eso fue lo que dijo:

Sasuke: Hinata es mía y el que se atreva tan siquiera tocarla lo matare-

Pero como kiba se fue al baño a hacer sus necesidades no escucho lo que dijo Sasuke y cuando le agarro la mano el uchiha le dio un golpe fuerte en su estomago que lo dejo inconsciente. Así inicio el romance y al principio Hinata se molesto con Sasuke por golpear a su mejor amigo y cuñado.

Fin del flash back

Sasuke:-fue así como empezó todo-

Naruto:-así que niños ya no tengan duda- ya se había despertado del "cariño" de su querida esposa

Itachi:-esta bien le creemos pero solo quiero preguntar algo, ¿como fue que tía Sakura le dijo el si a tío Naruto si ella te amaba papá?

Sakura:-igual que Hinata pensé que era eso al principio atracción después un cariño enorme por su pasado que confundí por amor y al final comprendí que Naruto era la persona que siempre estaba conmigo así que le dije que si.

Naruto: además la manera en la que me declare fue la mejor

Flash back

Después que termino la cuarta guerra ninja, Naruto siempre estaba al pendiente de Sakura y de Sasuke, pero se había dado cuenta que Sasuke veía de una manera especial a Hinata y como veía que Sakura ya no era como antes con Sasuke lo trataba mas como un amigo, nuestro amigo ya no era tan despistado como antes.

Así que decidió declararse a Sakura en una fiesta de la aldea de la lluvia y con ayuda de Sasuke

Era una clase de tanabata y el mejor concurso de ahí era comer ramen hasta mas no poder y el que ganara tendría boletos para las mejores aguas termales y un hotel de cinco estrellas, claro que el rubio participo y gano a todos con 56 tazones de ramen gracias a kami que Hinata no estaba por que si no ella le ganaba. Entonces el presentador le dijo que dijera unas palabras y esto fue lo que dijo el pelo rubio

Naruto:-gracias por el premio y lo que quiero decir es que a la persona que mas amo en esta vida y mas allá, la que daría mi vida por ella, la única que sueño y suspiro es SAKURA, si tu eres Sakura, compartiría toda la vida y hasta mi ramen por ti.

Sakura estaba roja y muy feliz y en ese momento salen detrás del rubio varios globos con muchas imágenes de Sakura y te amo en todas, hizo un jutsu Sasuke para que salieran mariposas rosas a su alrededor y todo era perfecto.

Sakura:-si Naruto también te amo, te amare por toda mi vida y después de la muerte-

Naruto:-si lo logre, por fin tengo el amor de Sakura, ves Sasuke soy mejor que tu, eres un perdedor- se lo decía mientras le sacaba la lengua

Sasuke en ese momento sale y abajo del escenario acerca su rostro al de Naruto para reclamarle en eso no se dieron cuenta pero unos niños corrieron en el escenario empujan a Naruto quien al caer encima de Sasuke lo besa, Sasuke se enoja lo golpea que cae en dirección de Sakura como Sakura tenia un kimono muy holgado al empujarle ella cae y se le ve toda la ropa interior, claro ella se molesta y golpea a Naruto hasta unos 3 kilómetros que termino en el hospital por una semana por la caída y por componerle algunos dientes que se le rompieron y al final Sakura se fue con Ino a las aguas termales pero aun así se hizo novia de Naruto y tiempo después se casaron.

Minato:-fue genial-

Itachi:-muy cursi

Sasuke junior:-papá tu primer beso fue con ¿Naruto?

Sasuke:-por desgracia si-

Naruto:-teme deberías ser feliz Sakura chan dice que soy muy bueno besando

Sakura:-cállate Naruto-

Niños:-esta bien le creemos, pero podríamos irnos a dormir ya es muy tarde-

Se fueron los uchihas a su casa y después de acostar a sus hijos, se fueron a su recamara

Hinata:-Sasuke ¿es cierto que tu me querías cuando éramos niños?

Sasuke: no yo te amaba desde pequeño pero tú siempre estabas viendo a Naruto

Hinata:-también te veía a ti y sentía algo mas profundo por ti pero tenia miedo a que fuera amor por que pensé que tu nunca me harías caso

Sasuke:- siempre a quien veía eras tu, te amo-

Hinata:-yo también te amo-

Se besaron e hicieron varias veces el amor hasta el amanecer.

Después de una semana se veía a un Suigetsu en el hospital muy lastimado y con todos sus dientes rotos, dijo que un despiadado ninja renegado de una aldea muy lejano lo apaleo aunque en realidad lo golpeo un Sasuke muy furioso, claro que Karin lo estuvo siempre cuidando con su pequeño hijo que se parecía mucho a su padre.

Y los niños estuvieron jugando con tranquilidad en el parque de siempre aunque escucharon otro rumor de los problemas que han tenido sus padres en su matrimonio por una fuente muy confiable: una tsunade borracha pero eso era será otra historia.

FIN

_**Que bien ya termine este one shot, ojala y le guste y ya estoy por terminar ya por fin la historia de mariposas del recuerdo, mas bien pasar la historia a mi computadora. Bueno me despido su querida amiga Biankis Uchiha.**_


End file.
